1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-lens reflex camera including a mirror driving device, and more particularly, to a single-lens reflex camera including a mirror driving device capable of performing a mirror drive and a shutter charge drive with one drive motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a so-called digital camera as a photographing device has been widely used in which an image pickup device photoelectrically converts an optical image of a subject entered through a taking lens to acquire a data file indicative of an electronic image. Various digital cameras are generally in practical use, such as a compact type including a normal lens shutter and a single-lens reflex type including a quick return mirror as a mirror device, a focal plane shutter device, and the like.
Among these, the mirror device mounted on the single-lens reflex digital camera (hereinafter, “single-lens reflex camera”) is constituted by: a reflective mirror arranged displaceably between a state for guiding a subject beam, which enters after penetrating through a taking lens arranged on the optical path of the taking lens, to a finder device as an observation optical system and a state for guiding a subject beam, which enters after retracting from the optical path of a taking lens and penetrating through the taking lens, to an image pickup device (mirror up state as a retracted state); a mirror driving device that appropriately places the reflective mirror on the optical path at required timing or that performs a drive control for retracting from the optical path; and the like.
A general single-lens reflex camera can perform a series of mechanical operations (one action) in a series of taking operations using a mirror driving device, the operations including an operation of appropriately displacing a position of a reflective mirror with respect to the optical path at required timing and a shutter charge operation as well as a shutter release operation of a shutter device. A small motor is usually used as a power source of the mirror driving device.
For example, in a camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 1-202738, one drive motor drives a plurality of mechanisms, i.e. a charge mechanism of a shutter device, a displacement mechanism of a movable mirror, and a film feeding mechanism.